Protection
by xxMerry
Summary: A la base, une histoire banale. Une victime a besoin de protection. Venant d'une famille aisée, elle engage un garde du corps personnel. Mais voilà, Lily Evans et James Potter ne sont pas connus pour leurs simplicités. Entre complots et intrigues.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter était le fils d'un célèbre politicien anglais. A plusieurs reprises, son père avait reçu des lettres de menaces, mais il n'y avait jamais prêtés attention. Seulement, un jour, une voiture piégée avait explosé devant sa ville, alors que son se trouvait dans le jardin, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis: Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin.C'est ainsi que James Potter, jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, se retrouva avec un garde du corps sur le dos. Et comme son père ne faisait jamais rien à moitié, il avait engagé le meilleur. Ou, en l'occurrence, la déjà peu emballé à l'idée, fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable en apprenant qu'une femme devait assurer sa protection.

Un matin alors qu'il dormait encore, son père déboula dans son appartement, suivit de près par une jeune femme. Pas très bien réveillé, il vacilla jusqu'à la cuisine où il se servit une tasse de café dont il but une gorgée.

**-James, je te présente Mlle Evans, c'est elle qui veillera sur toi**

Il manqua de s'étouffer. Comment est ce qu'une jeune femme, d'à peine 1m70, visiblement aussi légère qu'une plume pourrait le protéger ? Il fixa la jeune femme rousse d'un air perplexe. Elle se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux verts, le visage impassible.

**-Vous savez mon cher père, je doute qu'elle soit l'homme...pardon, la femme de la situation. expliqua t'il, suspicieux.  
**

**-Saches que tu ne trouveras jamais meilleure garde du corps : elle est sortie majeure de sa promotion et à travailler pour le président. Bon, je dois aller. Et ne t'inquiètes pas mon fils, ce n'est que provisoire.**

Une fois son père partit, James se retourna vers la jeune femme qui balayait le salon du regard. Il s'affala sur le sofa et alluma la télé en lançant :

**-Pourrait tu m'apporter du café ?**

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, il se leva et alla chercher son café lui même en soupirant que les domestiques n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Sans se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva à terre, un bras coincé dans le dos et un genou entre les omoplates.

**-Sachez que je ne suis en rien votre domestique, que la politesse ne tue pas et que je ne suis pas là pour mon bon plaisir. Et ayez l'amabilité de me vouvoyer, dit la jeune femme passablement énervée.  
**

**-D'accord, mais maintenant pousses toi... Pardon, poussez vous s'il vous plaît, souffla t'il.**

La jeune femme se releva en frottant ses mains contre son jean.

**-J'aimerais besoin de connaître quelques renseignements vous concernant.**

**-Ah oui ? Et moi, j'ai besoin de dormir, et votre présence m'importune, réplique t'il sèchement.**

**-Écoutez, je ne suis pas enchantée de devoir rester là, alors plus vite vous me donnerais ces informations, plus vite vous pourrais allez vous coucher, et je m'en irais.**

**-Sérieusement ?**

**-Non. Alors dites moi, je suppose que vous ne travaillez pas ?**

**-Vous supposez mal, répliqua t'il, je travaille.**

**-Et serait il possible de savoir où ?**

**-Non**

**-Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche Mr Potter. Bon, votre dossier indique que vous n'êtes ni en couple, ni marié. Mais que vous avez exclusivement des aventures sans lendemain.**

**-Vrai, et j'espère continuer ainsi pendant longtemps, ajouta t'il en la regardant fixement. A mon tour.**

**-Pardon ? s'étonna t'elle.**

**-Vous me posez des questions, je vous pose des questions. Donnant-donnant.**

**-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien saisi le principe Mr Potter, vous répondez à mes questions, je vous laisse dormir. Donnant-donnant.**

Deux heures qu'il dormait. La jeune femme avait fait le tour du propriétaire, vérifiant tout et n'importe quoi. On était jamais assez trop prudent. Une attaque survenait toujours très vite. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle était peut être un peu trop sur les nerfs et avait besoin de dormir. Elle demanda à la personne de décliner son identité. Après avoir vérifié, elle laissa entrer un grand brun, plutôt séduisant, qui la détailla de bas en haut.

**-Une rousse ? Et à 4 heures de l'après-midi ? Ce chère Cornedrue m'étonnera toujours, rigola Sirius Black. Vous êtes restée plus longtemps que les autres, dites moi, ma jolie, pourriez vous me dire où se trouve notre très estimé James ?**

Ici Patmol. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec mon boulet.

James se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés, les goutes roulant le long de son torse. Lily déglutit mais ne laissa rien paraître quant à son trouble. Le dénommé Patmol regarda son ami avant de revenir à la rousse, qui attendait patiemment. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un jeune homme blond, aux yeux miels, essoufflé. Lily le fixa puis, détourna le regard.

**-Et c'est tout, s'étonna James, c'est ainsi que vous me protégez ? Ah bah, il est fort le garde du corps.**

Elle l'ignora et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

**-Rémus Lupin, je présume.**

**-Lui même répondit l'intéressé en souriant.**

**-Vous voyez qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, répliqua t'elle, acerbe, à James.**

**-Je propose que nous passions au salon. Mlle Evans restera dans le vestibule pendant que nous parlons affaires.**

**-Une seconde, une seconde ! S'exclama Sirius. Quelqu'un pourrait il m'expliquer ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?**

**-Une nouvelle lubie de mon père, rétorqua James. Bon est ce que l'on peut s'y mettre maintenant ?**

Il partit, suivit par ses deux amis. Rémus se retourna vers Lily, et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

* * *

Désolée... J'avais l'intention de publier plus mais comme mes parents surveillent le temps que je passe sur l'ordinateur, je ne peux pas faire plus pour le moment. Par contre, l'histoire est terminée à l'écrit. Donc les taper me prendra moins de temps.

Ah au fait, qu'en pensez vous ? Je trouve pas ça terrible =S, ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas du tout


	2. Chapter 2

** "_Le danger que l'on pressent mais que l'on ne voit pas, est celui qui trouble le plus._"**

** Jules César  
**

Lorsque leur réunion fut terminée, James informa Lily qu'il ne serait pas là ce soir, et qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas l'accompagner car il s'agissait d'une soirée organisée pour leurs affaires. La jeune femme protesta avec véhémence, et Rémus proposa qu'elle l'accompagne afin de pouvoir surveiller James tout en passant inaperçue. Elle accepta.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Sirius lança un sourire narquois à Rémus.

**-Avoue qu'elle te plaît Lunard.**

**-Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est très belle, mais je la trouve un peu trop sauvage, je les préfère plus calmes... Par contre, je pense qu'elle irait bien avec James, dit il en se tournant vers ce dernier.**

James, qui fixait l'endroit d'où venait de sortir la rousse, sembla se réveiller aux paroles de son ami, et afficha une moue réprobatrice:

**-Il s'agit plus d'un boulet que d'autre chose, et puis, s'il devait se passer quelque chose, ce serait juste une histoire d'une nuit, et encore je doute qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Elle n'est même pas mon genre....**

**-C'est clair que tu les préfères moins farouches, plaisanta Sirius.**

Lily éteignit le micro. Elle en avait trop entendu. James Potter était un être abjecte. Il n'espérait pas coucher avec elle ? Tant mieux, elle non plus. Ne jamais sympathiser avec le client. Règle d'or du métier. Elle en avait déjà fait les frais auparavant. En même temps, elle était sûre que son dégout pour lui, empêcherait un quelconque rapprochement. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de placer des micros dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement.

Une fois prête, elle sortit à la recherche de Rémus. A sa vue Sirius lança un sifflement approbateur, Rémus reste bouche bée et James n'eut aucune réaction, ne la regardant même pas.

**-Bien pouvons nous y aller puisque Mlle Evans est enfin prête, ou Mlle à autre chose à faire ? demanda James.**

**-J'espère que cette mission ce finira le plus tôt possible, soupira t'elle.**

La soirée s'était dans l'ensemble bien déroulée. Sirius avait dragué toute la soirée, James en avait fait autant, mais avait aussi parlé affaire avec énormément de monde. Rémus était resté auprès de Lily. Il l'avait sentie tendue toute la soirée . Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée mondaine. Trop de monde donc trop de suspect. De plus, elle n'avait été prévenue qu'à la dernière seconde, ce qui l'avait empêchée de repérer les lieux ou même de briefer James sur la façon dont il devait se comporter en cas d'attaque. Et bien sur, Monsieur faisait tout, sauf ce qu'il fallait. Par exemple, il se tenait devant une fenêtre, erreur capitale, n'importe qui pourrait l'abattre par cette ouverture. Elle sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Son instinct l'avertissait de l'approche d'un danger, maintenant imminente. Elle n'était pas de nature paranoïaque, mais elle s'inquiétait et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle.

Heureusement, son calvaire fut terminée peu de temps après le repas, James vint les prévenir qu'ils partaient. Alors qu'ils se rendaient à la voiture, son sentiment d'insécurité refit surface. La jeune femme sentait le traquenard. James s'approcha de la voiture, et entreprit d'ouvrir la portière, quand, Lily se jeta sur lui en criant:

**-NON ! TOUS A TERRE !**

Ils furent projetés au sol, sous le bruit d'une déflagration. Lily était sur James, et bien que la position n'était pas très confortable, elle n'osait bouger de peur que les flammes soient situés trop près d'eux.

**-Est ce que ça va ? demanda t'elle, tremblante en se redressant légèrement.**

**-Moi oui, acquiesça t' il, mais vous êtes blésée là...**

Il passa doucement son doigt sous la blessure. Elle avait la peu douce. Il tenta de réprimer le frisson qui le parcourut. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Gênée, elle se détourna la tête et se releva, tendant la main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever.

**-Sirius, Rémus, appela t'il.**

**-Patmol au rapport ! Lunard a un bras cassé mais n'est guère plus abimé. Patmol, lui même n'a que quelques blessures superficielles, répondit Sirius, mais il me semble que Mlle Evans est blessée.**

La jeune femme se tenait effectivement le poignet, qu'elle cacha immédiatement derrière son dos. Elle avait fière allure, sa robe, déchirée, laissait entrevoir ses longues jambes, et ses cheveux, au départ retenue par un chignon, étaient détachés et en batailles. Mais sa mission n'avait rien et c'était le principal. Elle était prête à mourir pour son protégé. Quel qu'il soit. Cela faisait partie de son entraînement et de son contrat.

Après avoir appelé les pompiers, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. Ils attendaient, tout les quatre, assis dans une salle blanche. Un homme passa la porte. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Lily sauta sur ses pieds, sous les regards intrigués des trois autres.

**-J'attends votre rapport Mlle Evans.**

**-Nous avons été attaqué, aux alentours de 23h45, par un individu non-identifié. La voiture était piégée, et nous avons eu de la chance d'être encore en vie, récita Lily.**

**-De la chance Mlle Evans ? La chance n'est pas une inconnue qui figure dans notre équation. Vous auriez dû vérifier, vous connaissez la procédure, Mlle Evans, vous n'êtes pas un bleu.**

**-Si je puis me permettre, commença James**

Lily lui fit signe de se taire d'une œillade meurtrière. L'homme leur jeta un regard circulaire et tourna les talons. Avant de sortir, il lança :

**-Mlle Evans vous veillez à ne pas vous attacher n'est ce pas ? Il serait fort fâcheux que l'histoire soit perpétué, n'êtes vous pas d'accord ?**

**-Bien sur chef, répondit elle en grimaçant.**

Lorsqu'il fut sortit, elle se laissa tomber sur son siège en soupirant. Elle détestait son chef, il lui parlait avec suffisance, et la mettait toujours dans des situations embarrassantes. Et le fait qu'elle soit une femme n'arrangeait rien.

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé parlé ? S'exclama soudainement James.**

**-Parce que tout ce que vous pouvez dire me retombera dessus. Et ensuite parce que ça ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant que ce soit clair, vous ne faites plus rien sans mon accord au préalable, vous me laissez tout vérifier, et des centaines de fois si ça me chantes. Et surtout vous vous taisez ! S'écria t'elle**

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir. Il était vexé. Non seulement une femme venait de lui sauver la vie, mais en plus elle se permettait de lui donner des ordres.

**-Au fait, questionna Sirius. C'est quoi cette histoire d'attachement et d'histoire qui se perpétue ?**

* * *

Et voilà, je ne sais pas si vous aurez une suite dans les semaines qui suivent. (Encore faudrait il que vous en souhaitiez une) Je pars le 18 Juillet et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster avant. Désolée. Par contre je veux bien quelques reviews, s'il vous plait ^^.

Bonne Vacances =D


	3. Chapter 3

Un médecin entra, ne laissant pas le temps à Lily de répondre. Il fut décidé qu'ils passeraient tous des examens. James en premier, suivit de Rémus et de Sirius et, enfin, de le jeune femme.

Lorsque son tour fut passé, et qu'elle retourna dans la salle d'attente, Lily la trouva vide. Paniquant , elle fit les cents pas pendant 5 minutes avant de remarquer un mot poser sur une chaise. Rémus lui indiquait que James s'était sauvé. Ne sachant où ils étaient partis, elle se rendit à l'appartement de Potter. Bien sur, elle n'y trouva personne. Résignée, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil. Il était quatre heures du matin, quand ils rentrèrent enfin. Rémus soutenait, autant qu'il pouvait, James et Sirius particulièrement éméchés. Trop fatiguée pour s'énerver, elle l'aida à les installer dans la chambre d'amis. Rémus partit se coucher dans la chambre de James. Une fois qu'ils furent tous couchés, le jeune femme s'installa dans la cuisine afin de rédiger son rapport. A neuf heures du matin, alors qu'elle était toujours debout, ou plutôt qu'elle ne s'était pas couchée, son téléphone sonna. James, qu'elle n'avait pas vu entrer, resta derrière elle tout le temps n'osant pas faire remarquer sa présence.

L'homme, probablement son supérieur, hurlait si fort que James entendait très distinctement la conversation.

**- Alors Mademoiselle Evans, votre mission vous a déjà filé entre les doigts, c'est du beau travail dites moi ! hurla t'il. Vous faites un concours ?**

**-N'obtenant aucune réponse, il répéta plus fort.**

**-Répondez Evans !**

**-Non Monsieur, soupira t'elle.**

**-Alors comment se fait il que vous ne sachiez pas où se trouvait monsieur Potter cette nuit ?**

**-Je ne sais pas monsieur.**

**-Que ce soit clair Evans, encore un coup pareille et je vous fous à la porte. Suis je assez clair ?**

**-Oui Monsieur. répondit elle.**

La jeune femme raccrocha avant d'envoyer valser son portable au loin. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant. James observait son reflet dans la vitre située en face d'elle. Lily avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, le teint blafard, elle s'était changé rapidement enfilant un tee shirt et un vieux jogging, et d'après le tas de feuille posé devant elle, elle n'avait probablement pas dormis de la nuit.

**-Est ce que vous avez conscience de la portée de vos actes monsieur Potter ? questionna t'elle soudain le faisant sursauter.**

**-Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, elle continua.**

**-Non seulement, vous disparaissez sans laissez de trace, mais en plus vous me prenez pour une moins que rien ! Ou alors peut être que vous avez tout simplement perdu votre langue dans le gosier d'un quelconque vase à œstrogène et que vous avez égarés votre cerveau entre deux cuisses ? hurla t'elle.**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi mes activités vous regardent, peut être que vous ne le prendriez pas ainsi si vous étiez un peu moins aigrie. **

**-AIGRIE ? hurla t'elle. J'ai faillit perdre mon boulot deux fois à cause de vos conneries et je suis aigrie ! Non mais franchement, vous vous prenez pour qui ? Votre père me paye pour que je vous sauve la vie, pas pour que je vous écoute vous écoutez parler. Appelez moi quand vous sortirez.**

Elle sortit en trombe de l'appartement, claquant la porte, laissant tout les dossiers sur la table et en faisant tomber quelques uns. James soupira, et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. Il était venu la voir pour s'excuser. Et la seule chose qu'il avait réussit à faire, était de l'énerver d'avantage. De plus, elle partie avec la pensée qu'il était un coureur de jupon. James devait avouer que malgré leurs incessantes disputes, il l'aimait beaucoup. Dans un soupir, il se baissa pour ramasser ceux qui étaient sur le sol. Une photo s'échappa de l'un des dossiers. Elle représentait Lily et un autre homme enlacés. Il sentit une vague de jalousie déferler en lui. Énervé, il ouvrit le dossier qui contenait la photo. Un nom était écrit en en-tête des documents. Peter Pettigrow. Ainsi que la photo d'un cadavre. Le cadavre et l'homme sur la première photo était le même. Le dénommé Peter était mort d'une balle dans la tête. James ne put s'empêcher de lire le rapport qui relatait la mort de cet homme. Rapport signé L. Evans. Lily avait été témoin du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow et il était mort par sa faute selon le dossier. James le referma avec le sentiment d'avoir découvert quelque chose de très important. Peut être était ce même ça que lui reprochait sans arrêt son patron....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est très court, que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Et que tant d'attente ne justifie pas un texte aussi court. Seulement la rentrée est dans quelques jours et je ne suis pas sur de pourvoir poster très souvent. Je vais essayer de taper un autre chapître avant le début des cours mais je ne promets rien. En tout cas, merci à celles qui me suivent encore et désolée. Une fois de plus....

Ah autre chose. Ce passage est une sorte de transition dans l'histoire.

Diabliika.


	4. Chapter 4

**« Peut on savoir où vous avez l'intention d'aller Mr. Potter ? »**

**« Eh bien, il se trouve que mes amis et moi allons en boîte de nuit. Bien je ne vous propose pas de nous accompagner, puisque vous allez vous invitez »** répondit il.

**« Je vois que nous faisons des progrès Mr Potter. »** Et elle ajouta devant son regard interrogateur, « vous me dites où vous allez. Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous faire suivre. »

**« Parce que vous me suiviez ?! »** S'écria-t-il, incrédule.

**« Bien sur, vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je vous laissais sortir tout seul ? J'ai failli perdre deux fois mon travail. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une occasion de plus, merci bien. »**

Assisse devant son verre de vodka, Lily observait attentivement James et Sirius. Les mâles alphas dans toutes leurs splendeurs. Elle pouvait sentir, de son siège, la quantité impressionnante de phéromones qu'ils dégageaient. Remus, quoique très demandé, repoussait gentiment les avances qu'il recevait, préférant rester avec Lily. Mais ils n'échangeait aucun mot. Le jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur.

**« Mademoiselle, puis je vous inviter à danser ? »**

Remus l'encouragea d'un sourire. Elle prit la main qui lui tendait cet inconnu. Il l'entraina sur la piste de danse, non loin de James, ce qui permit à Lily d'avoir un oeil sur lui.

**« Puis je connaître votre prénom ? »**

**« Lily »**répondit elle tandis qu'il la faisait tourner.

**« Et bien, enchanté Lily, je me nomme Peter »** dit il alors qu'il la collait à son torse.

**« Vous ma rappelez quelqu'un. Ce serait-on déjà rencontrer auparavant »**questionna-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui de deux pas.

**« J'en doute, je pense que vous vous en seriez souvenue n'est ce pas ? »**dit il en se rapprochant de deux pas à son tour.

Ils continuèrent de danser. Lorsque la dernière note résonna dans la salle, il la colla à son torse en lui murmurant à l'oreille « Souviens toi » avant de la relâcher et de s'éloigner à travers la foule. Peter. Ce nom réveillait en elle des douleurs qu'elle croyait profondément enfouies. Elle rejoignit la table où elle se rendit compte que James la fixait. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le bras.

**« On y va. »**

**« Et les autres ? »** s'enquit elle.

**« Ils ne rentrent pas avec nous »**

Il la traina derrière lui. Une fois sortie de l'établissement, il desserra sa prise et elle dégagea son bras. Elle se frotta le poignet; elle continua de le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture. James s'arrêta devant le véhicule. Il frappa des deux poings sur le toit avec hargne. Lily resta stupéfaite devant cette colère subite. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête et la fixa dans les yeux, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir.

**« Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu bordel ! »**explosa-t-il, en la faisant sursauter.

**« De quoi, est ce que vous parlez ? »**

**« Vous vous foutez de moi en plus ! Je croyais que vous étiez là pour veiller à ma sécurité, pas pour fricoter avec le premier venu »**

**« Mr Potter, je ne pense pas que la cause de votre énervement soit dû à mon léger écart de conduite, sachant toutes les fois où vous m'avez fait faux bonds »** s'écria-t-elle «**Mais, vous avez raison, je n'aurais pas dû. Je m'en excuse. Maintenant, pourrions nous partir ? J'ai la désagréable impression qu'on nous observe. »**

La voiture tourna au coin de la rue. Un homme sortit de l'ombre, les regarda s'éloigner, avant de monter à bord de son véhicule, et de s'engager sur la même route.

Peter. Le nom de cet inconnu lui trottait dans la tête. Elle n'avait connu qu'un seul Peter auparavant et il était mort. A bien y réfléchir, elle leurs trouvait même une certaine ressemblance. Mais elle ne voulait pas trop s'avancer. Et cet inconnu qui portait le même nom et qui insinuait qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

James ne disait rien, se contentant de porter de temps à autre des regards vers la jeune femme qui se mordillait les lèvres, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. La lune éclairait ses cheveux roux, et il lui semblait voir ses yeux verts briller dans la nuit, tel ceux d'un chat. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver terriblement attirante. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer sa main sur son genou pour la réconforter ou l'embrasser sur la joue ou tout simplement passer son bras autour de sa taille.

Le feu passa au rouge, il arrêta la voiture, au vert il redémarra. Absorbé par sa conduite, il ne vit pas le véhicule qui fonçait droit sur eux.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Humidité. Ténèbres. Odeur de moisie. Froid. Dur. Douleur. Mal. Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux. Une vive douleur lui vrilla les tempes. Elle se redressa précautionneusement, vérifiant au passage qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle ne releva que de légères égratignures et contusions. Elle essaya de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un choc et de James. James. Mais où était il ? Se remettant sur ses pieds avec difficultés. Elle inspecta sa cellule. La jeune femme sonda tout les murs, vérifia chaque verrous, chaque barreaux, chaque dalles. Rien. Elle était enfermée, à la merci de son ravisseur. La porte s'ouvrit, les gonds grincèrent. Un homme grand, brun, apparut. Lily poussa un cri de stupeur. Lui.

**«Mets ça****»**

Il lui jeta à la figure un bout de tissu. Bout de tissu qui se révéla être une robe.

**«Et si je refuse ?****» questionna-t-elle.  
**

**«****Si tu refuses ? Et bien c'est très simple, je torture ton petit copain devant toi****»**

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle revêtit la robe sous les yeux de cet homme, qui ne perdit pas une minute du spectacle. Puis il lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils passèrent par tout un dédale de couloirs, avant de déboucher sur une salle. La lumière l'aveugla un court instant. Tandis qu'elle recouvrait la vue, elle remarqua enfin les rires gutturaux. Elle observa autour d'elle. Les tables étaient alignées en rangée. Et au au bout, perpendiculairement à ces tables, ce trouvait une grande estrade où trois hommes se trouvaient debout. Son geôlier lui fit remonter l' allée menant à cette estrade, sous le regard et les gestes odieux des hommes qui se trouvaient sur les bancs. Plusieurs essayèrent de lui arracher sa robe au passage. Lily se retrouva sur l'estrade. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle distingua enfin les visages de ses ravisseurs. Elle sentit ses genoux lâcher sous l'effet de cette révélation. Elle s'effondra au sol.

__________________________________

Verdict ?


	5. Chapter 5

« Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas suivi le plan ?! »

James fulminait. Rien ne se s'était passé comme prévu. Rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu, il aurait dû le savoir. Cette mission devenait de plus en plus compliquée et commençait sérieusement à échapper à son contrôle. Chose très désagréable. Il se pencha sur le corps endormie et vida dessus le contenu de son verre.

Elle sentit quelque chose de froid lui couler sur le visage. De l'eau. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se tenait trois personnes. James Potter. Peter. Erwan Potter. Elle analysa la situation. James n'était visiblement pas entravé par quelconque liens. Il semblait même...libre ? Personne ne le tenait en joue. Que ce passait il ? Et pourquoi son père se trouvait là ? Et cet homme qui lui avait dit se nommer Peter et qui sous-entendait là connaître. Mais surtout pourquoi était elle attachée, et pourquoi James venait il de sortir une arme et de la braquer sur elle ?

« On dirait que Mlle Evans reprend connaissance. »

Elle tourna douloureusement la tête vers celui qui venait de parler. Erwan Potter. Elle se releva avec tant de bien que de mal. Lily avait les poignets savamment attaché dans le dos. Impossible de se dégager.

« Est ce quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse en fixant James.

« Il se trouve Mlle Evans, que vous êtes devenue gênante. Bien plus que ce que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. A vrai dire, je pensais que vous ne feriez pas long feu, ou que l'histoire avec Mr Pettigrow vous aurais découragé. » expliqua Mr Potter en désignant l'homme à sa droite « Apparemment pas »ajouta-t-il.

A l'entente du nom de Peter, la jeune femme devint blême, ce qui n'échappa pas à James. Il sentait que la situation commençait à lui échapper. Vraiment. Il fallait qu'il s'interpose. De plus, il sentait peser sur lui le regard de la jeune femme, interrogatif. James perçut cette lueur, qui brillait dans ses yeux, s'atténuer peu à peu.

« Alors c'est vous, depuis le début, c'est vous qui avez tout manigancé » s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers Erwan. « Toute ces histoires de menaces, d'explosions, vous aviez tout prévu ! Et je suppose que votre nom n'est pas Potter. Vous êtes une ordure ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Voyons, voyons, le mérite reviens surtout à Mr Pettigrow, quoi que extrêmement bien secondé par James, n'est ce pas ? » dit Erwan en riant. « Ah, et vous avez raison je ne m'appelle pas Erwan Potter mais Lucius Malfoy »

« Ok maintenant, on passe au chose sérieuse » s'exclama Pettigrow en sortant à son tour une arme.

Lily frémit. Peter pointa l'arme sur elle. Il appuya son doigt sur la détente. Lily ferma les yeux, crispée. Il tira.

Rien. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement les paupières. James tenait le bras de Pettigrow en l'air, le balle ne l'avait donc pas toucher. Elle était allée se figer dans le plafond, laissant une trace de brulée.

James se retourna vers elle, avant de dire à Pettigrow :

« Ne la tue pas tout de suite. J'aimerais m'amuser un peu avec elle avant. Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps avec vos continuels changement de plan. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'aida à se relever avant de l'attraper par le bras et de la tirer derrière lui. Cette fois ci, il ne lui banda pas les yeux. Elle en profita pour se repérer. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une porte, qu'elle supposait être sa cellule. Elle prit alors conscience d'une chose. James avait dit qu'il voulait profiter d'elle. Lily sentit soudain son estomac se tordre. Comment avait elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait elle pu croire un seul instant que James Potter et son soit disant père était de la même famille ? James était grand, musclé alors que Lucius Malfoy était légèrement plus petit et beaucoup plus svelte. James était brun, avec des yeux chocolats envoutant, et un visage rieur tandis que Malfoy était blond, les yeux et l'âme couleur acier, totalement impassible. James. Alors comme ça il s'était servie d'elle. Elle était la cible de tout ça. Depuis le début. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante.

Lily se trouvait maintenant au milieu de sa cellule. James la lâcha, et alla s'installer sur une couverture, posée à même le sol. Elle ressentait tout un flot d'émotions contradictoires.

« Tu es bien plus résistante que je ne l'aurais cru » dit il la sortant de ses pensées.

« Espèce de... »

Elle se fichait de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Une émotion dominait les autres : La colère. La jeune femme serra les poings. Il en fallait peu pour qu'elle lui assène un coup. Mais elle devait se contrôler. Lily n'était absolument pas de taille face à James. Il était supérieur de par sa stature et sa force. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, il se leva et avança vers elle tout en la fixant. Elle recula d'un pas. Son talon rencontra un obstacle, la faisant trébucher en arrière. James la rattrapa de justesse avant la remettre sur ses pieds. Il s'avança de nouveau, pour combler l'espace qui les séparait. Elle recula encore une fois, mais son dos heurta le mur. James eut un petit sourire en coin. Il plaqua ses mains de chaque cotés de la tête de la jeune femme. Tétanisée, elle plaqua ses paumes contre son torse pour essayer de le repousser ou de se dégager. Impossible. Il se pencha vers elle.

* * *

Court. Encore une fois. Désolée.


	6. Chapter 6

James claqua la porte. D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya les lèvres. Il s'adossa au mur, avant de se laisser glisser le long de celui ci. Dans quelle galère s'était il encore fourré ? Il se releva dans un grognement. Tout reposait sur lui maintenant. Il s'éloigna de la porte d'un pas rageur.

Lorsque l'on avait demandé quelqu'un pour jouer les victimes, il s'était porté volontaire. Et quand il avait appris en quoi résidait sa mission, il n'avait mot dit. Il pensait tout avoir sous contrôle. Loupé. Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi on lui demandait de jouer le rôle d'un fils de politicien, ni pourquoi son « père » avait insisté pour que ce soit la « belle Evans » qui lui serve de garde du corps. Il était censé la séduire, et l'apporter sur un plateau à Malfoy et son associé. Il avait lamentablement échoué et ce n'était rien de le dire. A partir du moment où elle l'avait eu, elle avait tout de suite été agacée. Tandis que lui avait sentit son cœur louper un battement. Et en plus, il devait trouver un moyen de la laisser aux mains de ses patrons, idée qui le révulsait à présent. Trouvant qu'il ne faisait pas correctement son travail Peter Pettigrow avait décidé d'intervenir. Et voilà où ils en étaient, beaux gâchis.

Si au début il n'avait pas compris ce qui poussait le directeur de Lily à la percuter, maintenant, il saisissait toute l'ampleur de la chose. Celui qui s'était fait passer pour mort depuis tant d'année, cherchait seulement à faire profil bas. Pettigrow, à l'époque où Lily le protégeait, était l'un des premiers trafiquants d'armes du pays, au coude à coude avec Lucius Malfoy. Afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de Lily, il l'avait séduite. Mais lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose, il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de la supprimer. Toutes ces tentatives échouèrent. Alors il eut une idée brillante. S'il mourait la faute en imputerait à Lily, et elle ne pourrait raconter ce qu'elle avait vu sans risquer de se compromettre. Elle avait, malgré elle, servi d'alibi au jeune homme et avait, toujours à son insu, aider dans de nombreuses combines foireuses. De plus, elle avait eu une relation avec son client avec son client. Ce qui dérogeait à la loi n°1 de la déontologie et qui occasionnait un renvoi avec suspension définitive de sa carte de travail. Pettigrow, lui profita de cette fausse mort pour s'associer avec Malfoy. Et ils étaient en phase de devenir les premiers trafiquants d'armes mondiaux.

James passa s'arrêta devant une porte. Il tourna la poignée et entra. Devant lui, Malfoy se tenait debout et droit. Pettigrow, lui, avachi sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table, se redressa lorsqu'il aperçu James.

« Alors c'était comment ? Dans mes souvenirs, elle était pas très farouche la rouquine. »

« Elle s'est bien défendue. »

« Hum, je les aime comme ça, j'irais peut être faire lui rendre visite plus tard » Peter éclata de son rire gras et guttural.

« En attendant », dit Lucius « demande à quelqu'un de lui apporter quelque chose à manger, si elle est affaiblit, elle ne se débattra pas. Mais tu n'étais pas censé vouloir la tuer ? »

« Si, mais après » Et il rit de nouveau.

James avait la nausée. Comment pouvait-on parler d'un être humain de cette façon ? Tandis que Pettigrow ordonna à un subalterne de s'occuper de Lily, il prit sa place. Il releva la tête en s'apercevant que Malfoy le fixait.

« J'espère pour vous que vous ne ferez rien d'insensé Monsieur Potter »

James allait lui répondre quand Peter poussa un cri. Surpris, il se tourna vers lui. Pettigrow était blême. Il pointa du doigt l'homme de main qui se tenait la nuque et qui semblait avoir le nez fracturé, vu la quantité de sang qui s'en écoulait. L'homme de main balbutia quelques mots. De rage, Pettigrow sortit son pistolet et vida son chargeur sur lui. L'homme s'écroula sur le sol, raide mort.

« Que c'est il passé ? » demanda Malfoy, impatient.

« Evans s'est échappée. »

* * *

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant. Et de plus, c'est très court. Seulement mes parents ne me laissent plus l'ordinateur. Et en plus je passe mon temps à travailler. Désolée.


	7. Chapter 7

Trois mois qu'elle s'était enfuie. Trois mois qu'elle se cachait. Trois mois qu'elle sursautait au moindre bruit. Elle avait espérée la protection de son patron. Il l'avait congédié sans lui demander son reste. Sa survie ne dépendait que d'elle. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait failli être attrapé, et elle avait miraculeusement échappé à tout les traquenards que lui avaient tendu Peter et sa bande.

Lily Evans était fatiguée. Cruellement épuisée. Tellement exténuée qu'elle ne vit pas les deux hommes qui la suivait depuis qu'elle était sortie du café. Elle ne fit pas non plus attention à eux quand ils entrèrent dans le motel où elle louait une chambre. Elle ne les vit pas non plus pointer leurs armes sur le vigile, qui les laissa passer sans mot dire. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle entendit trois coups frappés contre sa porte , qu'elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Prudemment, elle s'en approcha. Et s'écarta d'un coup, en entendant un bruit sourd de l'autre coté du battant, deux secondes plus tard la dite porte se trouvait sur le sol, deux hommes se tenait là où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Incapable de bouger, Lily les regarda s'approcher d'elle. Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se faufila si rapidement entre eux qu'ils ne s'en rendirent presque pas compte. Elle sortit de l'appartement, et s'élança dans les escaliers, ses poursuivants sur les talons. Elle faillit percuter une vielle dame qui montait les marches. Elle se jeta contre le mur afin de l'éviter. Mais elle rebondit contre ce dernier et dévala deux paliers tête la première. Elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, elle était allongée dans un lit. Elle se redressa sur les coudes.

« Elle est réveillée ! »

Prise par surprise, elle sursauta, se prit les pieds dans les draps, et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol. Elle sentit deux mains la soulever. Une fois sur pied, elle se dégagea, et recula. Les deux hommes qui l'avaient poursuivis plutôt se tenaient devant elle.

« Lunard, je crois qu'elle ne nous a pas reconnu »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Lunard. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Sirius ? Rémus ? »

« C'est bien nous » sourit ce dernier. « Tu t'es fait une belle bosse en tombant. Tu ferais mieux de rester allonger.... »

« Comment m'avez vous retrouvé ? » s'insurgea-t-elle. « Et qui vous a permis de me ramener ici ? »

« Tu aurais surement préféré que l'on te laisse au pied des escaliers de ce motels miteux » fit Sirius, sarcastique.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû me ramener ici. Pourquoi l'avez vous fait ? »

« On en aurais jamais eu besoin, si tu avais attendu James comme il te l'avait demandé ! »

Sirius venait de lui crier au visage. Lily soupira et s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Mais il avait raison. Elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle avait pris peur. Et elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Quoique... Il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie :

_Il se pencha vers elle. Sa main remonta le long de son cou pour venir se caler sur sa joue. De son pouce, il retraça le contour de ses lèvres. Elle le laissait faire, incapable de bouger. James fixait ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient devenus sombres. Il rapprocha son visage du sien. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Puis leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Un simple frôlement. Simple frôlement, qui, pourtant déclencha toute une vague d'émotion chez Lily. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de fondre de nouveau sur elle. Cette fois ci, il l'embrassa plus profondément. Elle était tétanisée. Mais lorsqu'il caressa ses lèvres avec sa langues, elle lâcha un gémissement. Il en profita. Ses mains vinrent glisser le long de sa taille, avant de finir par atterrir au creux de ses reins. Il la rapprocha de lui. Elle répondit alors à son baiser. Une des mains de James vint se mettre dans la poche arrière de son jean. Reprenant son souffle, il posa son front contre le sien._

_« Attends moi près du grand chêne »_

_Il se détacha d'elle à contre cœur, la regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir de la cellule. Stupéfaite, elle passa une main sur ses lèvres, elle ressentait encore la pression de celle de James. Le regard vide, elle alla s'assoir sur son lit de fortune. Elle sentit quelque chose la gêner. Lily passa la main dans sa poche. Elle en ressortit un objet en métal. Étonnée, elle le lâcha. James lui avait donné des clés...._


	8. Chapter 8

Lily se leva et se mit à arpenter la chambre en long, en large et en travers. Sirius et Remus venait de partir en lui disant que James viendrait la voir lorsqu'il serait de retour. Et elle devait bien avouer que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle ne voulait absolument pas devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à lui. Qu'allait elle pouvoir lui dire ? La jeune femme s'imaginait bon nombre de scénario, tout plus invraisemblable les uns que les autres. Et puis au diable cet homme. Après tout il ne l'impressionnait pas du tout, n'est ce pas ? Et ce n'était pas comme si elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, pas vrai ?

Résignée, et confortée par ses pensées, elle attrapa un livre qui traînait sur le bureau : « Orgueils et Préjuges ». De rage, elle balança le livre contre la porte d'entrée, avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur.

« Je ne crois pas que balancer un pauvre livre, qui ne t'as rien fait, t'aideras à changer quoi que ce soit. »

James. Il venait d'entrer sans qu'elle ne l'eut entendue. Surprise, elle se releva promptement. Elle le fixa un instant. Il semblait exténué, son regard était vide, son visage dénué de toute expression. Il s'assit sur une chaise, et se mit lui aussi à la fixer.

« Assieds toi. »

Docile, elle obéit. Étrangement elle se sentait nerveuse. Après tout elle n'avait fait que suivre son instinct. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourquoi l'aurait elle attendu ? Parce que cela ne pouvait être que cela dont il voulait lui parler. Elle expira bruyamment et sembla reprendre confiance en elle. Elle était Lily Evans. Et c'est fatiguée par ce silence, qu'elle prit la parole :

« Alors, en réalité, vous êtes agent triple ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça... »

Il ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation. Puis au bout de quelques secondes de blanc, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, prête à s'enfuir d'ici. Seulement, il anticipa, et lui barra le passage.

« Où croyait tu aller ? »

« Eh bien, puisque vous ne semblez pas enclin à engager la discussion, je pensais rentrer chez moi. »

« Chez toi ? Dois je te rappeler que tu n'as plus de chez toi ? Que tu es obligée de vivre dans de vieux motels défraichis ? »

Sa remarque fit mouche. Il put voir la douleur dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Lily Evans n'était peut être pas si forte qu'elle voulait bien le prétendre...

Lui jetant un regard froid, elle se détacha de son emprise et se planta devant la fenêtre, dos à James.

« Puisque vous ne semblez pas disposé à me laisser partir, peut être pourriez vous m'expliquez ce que je fais encore ici. » questionna-t-elle.

« Sait tu combien de temps j'ai passé à te chercher ? Enfin, que nous avons passé à te chercher. Mademoiselle aurait pu m'attendre gentiment, mais non mademoiselle n'en fait qu'à sa tête car mademoiselle pense savoir ce qui est le mieux pour elle. On voit où ça te mène: tu passes ton temps à trembler de peur, à chaque fois que tu croises quelqu'un dans la rue, tu crains qu'il s'agisse d'un sbire de l'autre abruti... »

Se rendait il compte de l'impact qu'avait ses mots ? Lily avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait que trop qu'elle avait été, et qu'elle était toujours, faible. Un frisson de douleur la traversa la faisant frémir.

« Maintenant que je te tiens, tu resteras sous mon contrôle, jusqu'à ce que tu es réparée tes erreurs. Et pour cela, tu vas m'aider à coincer Pettigrow et compagnie. »


	9. Chapter 9

« A coincer Pettigrow ? Vous ne pensez pas que l'idée me soit déjà venue à l'esprit ? Sincèrement, vous me croyez aussi stupide ? »

« Pas stupide. Juste incompétente. »

Evans: 0 – Potter: 1. En même temps, il n'avait pas complètement tort. Elle avait passé 5 ans à le croire mort. Elle avait réussi à se faire prendre en otage. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle brillait par ses compétences ces temps ci.

« Très bien. » rétorqua-t-elle « Je suis certaine que vous avez un plan Mr Potter. Et je doute que mon incompétence vous soit d'une grande aide, c'est pourquoi, je vous demande, une fois de plus, de bien vouloir me laisser partir. »

« Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Ma réponse n'a pas changé. »

« En parlant de changé, pourrais je prendre une douche ? Vous m'avez cherché pendant des semaines. Vous n'êtes plus à 5 minutes prêts ! »

James la fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés. Se moquait elle de lui ? Avait elle compris toute l'ampleur de la situation ? Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas bonne mine. Ses cheveux était en bataille, et ses vêtements ne semblaient pas être de première fraîcheur. Il pouvait bien lui accorder cela. James se leva et se dirigea vers une grande armoire. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une fine, serviette qu'il jeta à côté de la jeune femme.

« Vous avez dix minutes »

Lily soupira de soulagement. Un instant, elle avait cru qu'il allait refuser. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre une bonne douche. Elle, qui pourtant, avait une hygiène irréprochable. Mais que voulez vous, échapper à un criminel demande certains sacrifices ! Et dix minutes ne seraient pas superflus pour que Lily puisse se sentir propre. D'une main frémissante, elle tourna précautionneusement le robinet, et contrôla la température, avant de s'infiltrer sous dans la douche. Elle sentit avec délice l'eau chaude glisser doucement le long de son corps. Elle attrapa un savon qui traînait dans un coin et se frotta aussi fort que possible, comme pour enlever toute la crasse que son pauvre corps accumulait depuis quelques temps. Dieu que c'était bon. Presque orgasmique. Lily entreprit, aussi, de faire subir à ses cheveux le même traitement. Puisqu'elle était lancée, pourquoi s'arrêterait elle en si bon chemin ?

Une fois qu'elle fut rassasiée de son désire de propreté, elle s'emmitoufla dans la serviette que lui avait donné James. Elle la porta à son nez, et elle fut subjuguée par le parfum virile qui s'en dégageait. Même parfum qui flottait autour de Potter. Même parfum qu'elle avait pu sentir à plein poumon lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. A cette pensée, son ventre se contracta en une délicieuse sensation. Ce qu'elle préféra ignorer.

Elle fut tiré de ses souvenirs par Sirius, qui entra dans la salle de bain sans crier gare, avant de l'attraper par le bras et de la tirer à sa suite. Avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de réagir, Lily se trouva à l'extérieur, toujours en serviette de bain. Elle allait demander ce qu'il se passait à Sirius, lorsque ce dernier lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Il s'engagea dans les escaliers, elle le suivit, curieuse. Ils descendirent jusqu'au sous sol, où attendait une voiture, prête à démarrer. Sirius la poussa à l'intérieur, avant de se glisser à côté d'elle. A là place du conducteur et du co-pilote se trouvait respectivement James et Rémus. Après s'être assuré que les derniers arrivants étaient bien attaché, James démarra en trombe.

« Pourrait on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » explosa soudainement la jeune femme.

Du coin de l'œil, James la fixait dans le rétroviseur. Il sembla soudain réaliser la tenu dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Lily serrait la serviette qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment contre sa poitrine. Il reporta bien vite les yeux sur la route, lorsque Remus poussa un cri face au camion qui leur arrivait dessus en sens opposé. Camion que le jeune homme évita tranquillement.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Lily

James soupira. Quel manque de patience ! Était elle toujours comme cela ? Tout d'un coup, il l'imagina le suppliant de la prendre, le corps et les sens en proies à un doux calvaire que lui seul saurait lui infliger. Une fois de plus, il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Remus. Il se rabattit doucement sur la voie de droite.

Une heure plus tard, il se gara près d'une petite maison sur pilotis, en plein milieu d'une zone marécageuse, très peu avenante. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir entendu Lily protester. Il se retourna et la découvrit, calée contre l'épaule de Sirius, endormie. Il sourit de la voir si vulnérable, si loin de l'image de femme forte qu'elle dégageait d'habitude. James aida Sirius à la sortir de la voiture, tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber la serviette qui était toujours enroulée autour d'elle. Dès qu'il le put Sirius se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, et laissa à son ami tout le soin de la porter, un sourire narquois trônant sur ses lèvres.

James coucha Lily sur le lit avant de la recouvrir avec une couette. Elle méritait bien un peu de répit, après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser.

« James ? »

Le nommé se retourna rapidement. Sirius et Remus étant repartis, seule une personne pouvait être en train de l'appeler. Et cette dite personne n'utilisait jamais son prénom. Lily se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en batailles, la serviette toujours nouée autour de sa poitrine.

« Auriez vous des vêtements propres à me prêter ? Je crains de ne pas avoir eu le temps de récupérer les miens... »

Il remarqua qu'elle rougissait délicieusement. Et il se morigéna immédiatement de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il lui jeta un sourire d'excuse avant de se retourner devant un placard d'où il extirpa un pantalon et un tee shirt, qu'il lui tendit. Lily bafouilla un léger « Merci » avant de retourner se changer dans la chambre. Pas de doute, il allait devoir apprendre à se contrôler. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution pour coffrer Pettigrow, et qu'il puisse être sur que la jeune femme ne risquait plus rien. Et Dieu seul savait combien de temps cela prendrait...


	10. Chapter 10

Les premiers jours furent dures. L'un et l'autre tentaient de prendre leurs marques. Le plus compliqué pour eux, était de ne pas interférer avec leurs habitudes respectives. Par exemple, Lily découvrit, à ses dépends, que James ne fermait jamais la porte de la salle de bain lorsqu'il y était. S'en était suivi une bonne dizaine d'heure de gêne et d'embarras. James, lui, apprit que réveiller la jeune femme à l'aube était une très mauvaise idée. Sans compter que la tenue de la dite demoiselle l'empêcha de dormir pendant plusieurs jours. Mis à part ces petites déconvenues, leur cohabitation n'était pas aussi terrible qu'ils auraient pu l'imaginer. Lily se surprenait même à apprécier James. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle riait à ses blagues ! De son côté, le jeune homme assimilait peu à peu toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'ils étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre.

Malgré ces petites révélations, ils travaillèrent sans relâche. Au bout d'une semaine et demi, James et Lily mirent au point un plan. De plus, grâce aux informations collectée par Sirius et Remus, ils avaient une idée précise de l'endroit où pouvait se cacher Pettigrow. Ils leur fallut une semaine de plus, afin de se mettre d'accord sur le déroulement des opérations. Très vite, ils remarquèrent que travailler ensemble n'était pas aussi insurmontable qu'ils l'auraient cru. James se réveillait bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le montrait, tandis que Lily fit preuve d'ingéniosité et d'une grande ouverture d'esprit, choses dont James ne l'aurait jamais pensée capable. La date de l'opération de « repérage » fut fixée au lendemain.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux alors que le soleil se couchait. La pénombre leur procurait un avantage non négligeable. James gara la voiture loin du sentier et ils se faufilèrent prudemment à travers les buissons, essayant de se rapprocher au maximum, en faisant le minimum de bruit. Arrivés à une distance respectable, Lily fit signe à James de s'arrêter. Ce dernier sortit un appareil photo de son sac, et ajusta le zoom. A cent mètres se dressait une vielle maison abandonnée, dont la moitié du toit s'était écroulé. Devant elle, empêchant les regards indiscrets, se tenait un portail rouillé, dont l'aspect repoussant ne présageait rien de bon. Cet endroit aurait pu sembler désolé si deux gorilles ne servaient pas d'agents de sécurités. Après tout, quoi de plus efficace que deux agents de sécurités mesurant deux mètres, aussi large que haut, armés jusqu'aux dents, pour repousser d'éventuels visiteurs ? Sans compter, un autre groupe qui patrouillait autour de la maison avec mitraillettes et autres kalachnikov autour du cou, prêts à tirer au moindre bruit suspect.

James prit plus d'une centaine de photos. Ils restèrent en planque pendant trois heures avant que quelque chose n'attire leur attention. Le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore, laissant apparaître une vieille Mercedes. Les vitres teintées empêchèrent d'identifier le conducteur ou les passagers. Lily eut la présence d'esprit de se saisir de l'appareil photo et de prendre un cliché de la plaque d'immatriculation avant que la voiture accélère, laissant une trainée de poussière dans son sillage. La jeune femme sentit un souffle sur son cou qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna rapidement, l'appareil photo à la main. Sauf que le dit objet était toujours accroché à James. Résultat il se trouvait attaché à Lily, subissant le moindre de ses gestes. Gênée, elle lui redonna prudemment l'objet, veillant à ne pas l'étrangler d'avantage. De son coté, James ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par cette soudaine proximité, et il s'amusa du trouble qu'il avait vu naître chez elle. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits. Lily sentit une sueur froide parcourir son échine lorsqu'il lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se redresser. Il était temps de partir. Ramassant tout leur matériel, ils s'en allèrent aussi silencieusement que possible. Malheureusement, James se prit les pieds dans une racine, et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Le bruit sembla alerter les gardes car il sembla à Lily qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle attrapa James par le bras, l'obligeant à se relever et s'élança. Derrière eux, des cris et des détonations. Ils se jetèrent dans la voiture, et James démarra en trombe. Lorsqu'il mit une distance raisonnable entre eux et leurs assaillants, il s'arrêta sur le bas côté, et les mains serrés sur le volant, il gémit de douleur. Lily, qui essayait de reprendre son souffle et ses émotions, lui jeta un regard angoissé. Elle sortit, fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit la porte du conducteur, et s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son coéquipier. Il se tenait, s'accrochait au volant. Lily l'appela plusieurs fois doucement, mais il ne réagissait pas. Elle passa sa main sur son épaule, et la retira aussitôt. Son épiderme était entré en contact avec un liquide poisseux, faisant gémir James. Du sang.

* * *

Je sais que je ne publie pas assez souvent, et que mes chapitres sont courts. D'ailleurs je m'en excuse. Mais comprenez bien que je fais mon maximum. Je manque cruellement de temps même si ce n'est pas une excuse valable ! Encore Désolée !


	11. Chapter 11

Rester calme. Inspirer. Expirer. Respirer. Ne pas céder à la panique. Ne pas perdre de vue l'objectif.

Ne pas perdre de temps. Chaque minute gâchée, et une minute de vie en moins, de sang perdu inutilement.

Lily s'efforça de ne pas paniquer. Doucement, elle déplaça le corps de James, de manière à pouvoir prendre sa place. Elle grimaça quand il se mit à gémir de douleur. Malheureusement, elle se trouva dans l'incapacité de le déplacer totalement, et dû s'assoir à moitié sur ses genoux pour pouvoir prendre le volant. Lily fit extrêmement attention à ne pas le blesser d'avantage. Elle réussit tout de même à mettre le contact et à démarrer la voiture. Alors qu'elle essayait de les ramener à l'abri, James sortit de sa torpeur. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune femme, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Comme quoi être blessé pouvait s'avérer utile. Il savoura pleinement ce rare contact, et essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur, il se rappela le goût, la texture de ses lèvres. Le fantasme se révélait un assez bon anesthésiant. Il se revoyait la serrant contre lui, cherchant à réduire la moindre parcelle de vide entre leur deux corps. Et il ressentait à nouveau le renflement de son jean lorsqu'il avait glisser les clés dans sa poche arrière. Dieu que ne donnerait il pas pour pourvoir à nouveau la toucher !

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la voiture avait cessé de rouler, et que Lily tentait de l'extraire doucement du véhicule. Décidé à ne pas la laisser porter son poids, il entreprit de sortir les jambes de l'habitacle métallique, et il réussit à se tenir debout. Il s'appuya doucement sur elle, et elle lui fit un magnifique sourire d'encouragement. Il ne put lui répondre que par une légère grimace de douleur.

Une fois entrée dans la maison, elle l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre, l'aida à s'installer sur le lit, avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Elle revint avec tout un attirail afin de le soigner. Délicatement, elle défit sa chemise, s'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard troublé de James. Les mains tremblantes, elle essaya de décoller le tissus imbibé de sang. Un long frisson parcouru James quand elle déposa ses mains froides juste en dessous sa blessure. Elle attribua cette réaction à une maladresse de sa part, et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Ce geste n'échappa pas au blessé qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce geste adorable. D'un geste expert, elle examina la blessure. Rapidement, elle se rendit compte que la balle avait traversé son épaule de part et d'autre. Il aurait fallu l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de sortir. D'un geste résigné, elle lui tendit la bouteille de Whisky, avant de se saisir d'une aiguille et de fils chirurgicaux. Délicatement, elle pinça la peau avant de planter l'aiguille dans la chair à vif. James ne put retenir un cris de douleur, avant de s'empresser d'avaler une goulée d'alcool.

« Ah les hommes » murmura t'elle « Toujours à jouer les gros bras, mais dès qu'il s'agit de se faire soigner, ils se transforment en fillettes. »

« Hey ! »s'insurgea James « Ce n'est pas toi qui est en train de te faire recoudre à l'ancienne ! »

Elle lui renvoya un sourire en guise de réponse. Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de faire ça, songea James, sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

« Si tu peux encore me répondre, c'est que tu n'es pas en si mauvais point »

Oui, mais si tu continues à me frôler comme ça, je crois que mes neurones vont définitivement griller, pensa t'il. Après une demi heure de soin, Lily mit fin à la souffrance de James. Au grand malheur de celui ci, qui la voyait s'éloigner de lui à nouveau. Lily prit tout son temps pour ranger les fioles. Elle en profita aussi pour faire une légère toilette. Elle se regarda dans le miroir quelques instants : elle avait le rouge aux joues, le regard vitreux, et les mains tremblantes. Si cela continuait ainsi, son cœur finirait pas lâcher à cause d'un trop plein d'émotion. Plus vite, elle mettrait de la distance entre eux, et plus vite, elle recouvrerait ses esprits. A son grand damne, lorsqu'elle se rendit dans sa chambre, elle le retrouva, toujours torse nu, endormit dans son lit. Elle se coucha précautionneusement de l'autre coté du sommier, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Elle observa son profil quelques instants, avant de se détourner, gênée, lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir son prénom dans son sommeil. James entrouvrit les yeux, fière de son petit effet. Faignant toujours de dormir, il se rapprocha d'elle, entoura sa taille de son bras, et la colla contre son torse. Lily poussa un petit cri surpris à son contact, mais ne chercha pas à s'en défaire de peur de le réveiller. C'est un énorme sourire au lèvre, que James s'endormit, suivit de prés par Lily.

Plusieurs ombres se faufilèrent en direction de la maison. Elles entrèrent silencieusement, se faufilant à l'intérieur. Peu à peu dans la pénombre du salon, il fut possible de distinguer ces étranges silhouette. L'une d'elle prit soudain la parole :

« Trouvez les moi ! »

Lily entrouvrit les yeux, il lui sembla entendre des pas étouffés dans le couloir. Elle se redressa doucement, se détachant de l'étreinte de James. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, elle se retrouva neutralisée. James se réveilla brusquement. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Lily se tenait devant lui, quatre hommes encagoulés l'empêchant de se débattre. Se fut la dernière image qu'il vit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, un cinquième homme caché dans l'ombre, la crosse de son arme dans la main, l'ayant assommé.


	12. Chapter 12

"Il ne suffit pas de fuir, il faut fuir dans le bon sens."

[Charles-Ferdinand Ramuz]

« Mais c'est une habitude chez eux d'enfermer les gens comme ça ? » explosa Lily.

« Absolument pas » répondit James « D'habitude ils les tuent directement, ils ne font pas de prisonnier. »

Elle le regarda fixement, avant de détourner les yeux, et une fois de plus parcourir leur cellule en long, en large et en travers. Ils avaient été jeté sans ménagement dans cette pièce froide. La même pièce que la dernière fois. Où ils s'étaient embrassés. A ce souvenir, Lily réprima un frisson. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas été séparé. Ils allaient peut être trouver un échappatoire. Il fallait l'espérer.

« Que peut on faire ? » demanda t'elle.

« Pas grand chose. Ces cellules ont été faite pour ne laisser sortir personne. A moins d'avoir la clef. En fait, ce sera selon leur bon vouloir... »

« J'ai horreur de rester là à ne rien faire ! »

James ria doucement devant l'impatience de la jeune femme, qui ne concordait pas du tout avec l'attitude qu'elle avait eu la veille. Sa blessure ne suintait plus, mais il avait par moment des élancements, la douleur le paralysant quelques secondes. Lily ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de son incapacité à se mouvoir normalement. Elle était bien trop occupée à chercher un moyen de s'échapper de cet endroit. James se figea soudainement. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits de pas devant la porte. Ses bruits firent mine de s'éloigner avant de revenir. Quelqu'un montait la garde. Même s'ils arrivaient à sortir d'ici, comment attendraient ils l'air libre sans mourir ? Certes James avait parcouru des centaines de fois ces couloirs lors de son infiltration, mais les gardes changeaient systématiquement de place et n'étaient jamais deux fois consécutives aux même postes. Lily ne cessait de faire les cents pas. Soudain elle se retourna vers lui.

« Vous ! C'est de votre faute si nous sommes coincés ici ! » s'écria t'elle. « Si vous n'aviez pas pris cette balle, nous aurions eu le temps de nous enfuir ! »

Allons bon, voilà que maintenant elle s'en prenait à lui ! Lentement, il se leva, prenant bien soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Tandis qu'elle débitait son flot d'insulte, il se rapprocha d'elle. Lily était tellement absorbée par son discours qu'elle ne le vit même pas se lever. Quand elle se rendit compte de leur soudaine proximité, elle oublia de respirer.

« Peut on savoir ce que vous faites ? » murmura t'elle troublée.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Après tout quel intérêt ? Les mots sont superflus. Et les gestes révélateurs. Par moments, céder à nos impulsions peut être une bonne chose. Et James n'avait pas l'habitude de retenir ses effusions de sentiments. Avec Lily, c'était différent. Tout à la fois. Noir et blanc et gris. Chaud et froid. Doux et dur. Simple et compliqué. Tant de paradoxe réunit en une si petite enveloppe corporelle. Il ancra son regard dans le sien. Profondément. Plein de vie. Une drôle de lueur aussi. Révélatrice ? Il déglutit lentement. Elle tressaillit. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Il rencontra de nouveau ses yeux. Finalement il n'était plus aussi sur de lui. Il voulait juste qu'elle se taise. Dans quelle situation était il ? Était ce bien raisonnable ? En avait il réellement envie ? Et elle ? D'autre fois, les gens prennent les décisions à notre place. Lily se rapprocha, comblant le dernier espace entre, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Délicatement. Du coin de l'œil, elle s'assura qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir. Elle se décala légèrement et recommença la même opération. Sur ses lèvres. Sans le toucher réellement, tel une brise légère. Elle s'écarta, et lui sourit. James reprit ses esprits. Cette fois ce fut lui qui se pencha vers elle. Et qui l'embrassa. Pleinement. Une décharge électrique lui parcourut le corps. Il intensifia son baiser, cherchant plus. Lily essayait de suivre le rythme qu'il lui imposait. Leurs mains se cherchaient, se caressaient, se griffaient. Il s'écarta, reprit son souffle, et entreprit de lui enlever son haut. Leurs vêtements ne tardèrent pas à joncher le sol, suivant la course du premier. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : être en elle, avec elle, l'entendre gémir son nom, et soupirer de plaisir à chacun de ses gestes. Pas de préliminaires. A quoi bon ? L'excitation, leurs frustrations, la peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver, la pression accumuler ces derniers jours. Tout ceci était le plus puissant aphrodisiaque. Soudain plus rien. Juste le plaisir. Une sorte de plénitude. Leurs deux corps moites serrés l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leurs souffles. Caler l'un contre l'autre, il s'endormirent à même le sol.

Réveil en sursaut. Courbatures. Bruits assourdissants. Bruits ? James se releva précipitamment, réveillant Lily. Il s'habilla rapidement, la jeune femme faisant de même. Deuxième bruit. Comme...comme une explosion. James avait déjà entendu ce genre de son. Troisième explosion. La serrure tourna, la porte s'ouvrit. Bien sur ! Sirius ! Il était un expert en explosif !

« J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas trop fait attendre ! » sourit il.

James lui sauta littéralement dessus. Derrière lui, Rémus arriva. Il tendit à James et Lily, un pistolet, et un couteau. La jeune femme lui sourit, ravie qu'il se souvint de son arme de prédilection.

« Bon, les enfants, c'est pas tout, mais les fumigènes vont bientôt cesser de faire effet. Et la prochaine explosion devrait avoir lieu dans cinq minutes. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

James et Lily ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et s'élancèrent dans le couloir, à la suite de leurs deux sauveurs. Grâce aux différents pièges placer par Rémus et Sirius, ils évitèrent énormément de gardes, évinçant ceux qui leur bloquait le passage. Ils sortirent juste à temps pour éviter la dernière bombe. Le souffle les projeta au sol. Quand ils se relevèrent, la fumée commença tout juste à se dissiper. A travers ce brouillard de débris, plusieurs silhouettes se dessinèrent. Pettigrow. Malfoy. Et tout une horde de mercenaires, armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Ok. Et on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda James.

Question pertinente. Peu de solutions envisageables. Une seule à vrai dire.

« Et bien maintenant... On se sépare. ET ON COURT ! »


	13. Chapter 13

« ON COURT ! »

Courir. A la base cette activité n'est pas bien compliquée. Malheureusement, lorsque vous avez aux trousses une bande de dégénérés prêts à vous tuer au moindre ralentissement, cela devient plus difficile à gérer. Lily ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle courrait sans réfléchir cherchant juste à mettre le plus de distance entre eux et elle. Et Dieu seul savait où se trouvait James, Remus et Sirius. La jeune femme sauta au dessus d'un ruisseau, avant de s'engouffrer dans une petite clairière. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se mette à couvert. Et elle était encore à portée de tir. Le son des mitrailleuses crépitantes, lui fit accélérer le pas. Elle ne respirait plus. Ne réfléchissait plus. Elle était la proie, le gibier poursuivie par l'impitoyable chasseur. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe. Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention. Une jeep sortit des fourrés sans crier gare. Voilà qu'en plus, ils sortaient la grosse artillerie. Était-elle donc maudite ? Le conducteur la prit en chasse. Plus le temps de réfléchir. Elle s'élança dans le seul passage déjà tracé. Un chemin étroit bordé de divers conifères, dont les branches lui balafrèrent le visage. Il faisait sombre, et seul l'espoir de leur échapper la poussait à avancer à l'aveuglette. Soudain la lumière. Le soleil semblait surgir de nulle part, repoussant l'obscurité et la peur. Elle se jeta tête la première vers cette lueur. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, et elle tomba dans le vide.

James prit un chemin parallèle à celui emprunté par Lily. Il réussit à semer ses poursuivants au bout de dix minutes d'une course effrénée. Il se jeta dans une d'ouverture ancrée dans la falaise. Il tenta d'atteindre le fond afin de s'y tapir, et de laisser passer ses ennemis. Il réalisa bien vite qu'il se trouvait dans une ancienne galerie minière, et qu'il allait devoir faire demi tour s'il voulait pouvoir retrouver la sortie. Il s'agenouilla et tâtonna le sol de sa main. De la terre. Jusque là rien d'anormal. Il se décala légèrement et entra en contact avec un nouveau matériau. Une branche de bois. Il se redressa, saisit le briquet qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son jean, déchira une manche de sa chemise, dont il entoura l'extrémité de son flambeau, et y mit le feu. Et comme le dit si bien la formule : Que la lumière soit et la lumière fut. La torche enflammée éclaira la grotte, les ombres dansants le long des parois, chassant l'obscurité. Il se trouvait dans un long corridor, avec plusieurs couloirs annexes. Il choisit de s'avancer dans la branche principale. Après plusieurs minutes de marche il déboucha à l'extérieur, sur une sorte de plateforme rocheuse, juste en dessous du bord de la falaise. Une secousse sismique fit trembler le vétuste édifice. Une nuée de roches s'écrasa sur le sol, lui bloquant tout moyen de faire marche arrière.

Sirius, contrairement à ses deux premiers amis, s'élança dans l'antre, dont il venait à peine de franchir l'entrée. Il évita de justesse une balle, qui lui frôla l'épaule. Il réussit à aller jusqu'à la cellule où étaient enfermés Lily et James. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut le paquet sur le sol. Il l'avait laissé tombé dans la précipitation de la fuite. Il réussit à sortir sans rencontrer de problème. Malheureusement, sa nouvelle évasion ne passa pas inaperçue. Il fut une nouvelle fois assaillit par une pluie de plomb. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Touché.

Remus n'eut même pas le temps de s'échapper. Il fut intercepté immédiatement. Et c'est plaqué au sol et menotté, qu'il assista à la chute de son ami.

Pettigrow lâcha un rire sinistre. Il se retourna vers Remus :

« Bien et si maintenant tu le permets, nous allons retrouver tes deux autres compatriotes. Oui parce que tu comprends bien que je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser partir sans connaître leurs positions exactes. Les pauvres petits. Les montagnes peuvent être très dangereuses lorsqu'on ne les connaît pas. Malfoy ! Apporter moi le gps. Nous avons deux petits lapins égarés à retrouver.»


	14. Chapter 14

« Les garçons, vous n'êtes toujours pas couchés ? »

« Maman, tais-toi, oncle Sirius y nous raconte une histoire d'espion trop cool ! »

Lily secoua la tête en souriant. Décidément Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter l'histoire de leur rencontre à tous. Et de manière toujours plus rocambolesque. Une fois, James et elle, s'étaient rencontrés sur la lune, alors qu'ils se battaient contre des extra-terrestres. Elle tira une chaise, et s'installa à proximité du lit de son fils cadet de deux ans Alexandre, alors que son fils ainé se trouvait fidèlement sur les genoux de son parrain.

« Bon, où en étais je avant que votre rabat joie de mère me coupe la parole ? » s'écria Sirius en regardant Harry avec un grand sourire de connivence.

« Papa et Maman y courent oncle Rémus il est prisonnier des méchants, et tu es par terre » énonça le petit Harry en comptant sur ses doigts pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, avant de relever la tête, fière de lui.

« Exact bonhomme. Donc voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. :

Papa et Maman avaient disparu, oncle Rémus était prisonnier, et je venais de prendre une put... -pardon Lily, mon langage je sais – une très méchante balle ( la rouquine lui répondit d'un hochement de tête satisfait) dans l'épaule. Mais comme voyez vous je suis imbattable, le plus fort, le plus rapide, le plus intelligent, le plus beau …

« Oncle Sirius tu recommences ... » pleurnicha Harry.

Pardon Pitchoune, tu as raison, je m'égares, tu sais déjà tout ça naturellement. (Harry souffla en croisant les bras d'un air navré du haut de ses cinq ans ) Donc comme je suis le plus intelligent, et que j'avais récupéré mon paquet, je me suis relevé très vite, malgré l'incroyable douleur qui me traversait l'épaule. J'ai déchiré l'emballage kraft d'un coup de dent et j'ai jeté le paquet au milieu de la foule des méchants – oui mon fier filleul, admire la toute puissance de ton parrain et inspire toi. En fait tu vois, y avait une poudre magique dans le paquet, et quand elle est entrée au contact de l'air, elle a créé un grand nuage de fumée, pour faire diversion tu comprends. Comme j'avais repéré avant de le lancer où se trouvait tonton mumus, je me suis dirigé en courant vers lui. Mais il s'était déjà débarrassé des méchants messieurs. Alors on a couru nous aussi, vers la forêt, et là on a été intercepté par les gars qui travaillait avec ta mère – ils plaisantes pas d'ailleurs, et je te préviens, ils ont aucun humour. En fait, ta maman, qui est, elle aussi, très intelligente – je lui ai tout appris – avait une puce gps et un émetteur de sos, du coup, les gentils nous ont trouvés très vite ! »

« Je suis rentré ! »

Lily descendit rejoindre son mari, laissant le soin à Sirius de finir de raconter son histoire. Souriante, elle accueillit James d'un baiser tendre, avant de lui annoncer que son meilleur ami était en train de retourner la tête de leurs fils. Il demanda en riant quelle version pouvait il avoir inventé cette fois ci. Il comprit au regard que lui lança sa magnifique épouse. James l'attira à lui, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Un jour, on leur dira la vérité ».

**FIN**


End file.
